It Was For Tommy
by Momma-Ran
Summary: Newt just wanted to cheer up Tommy. Takes place during the Scorch Trials. Not a happy story. One shot.


Newt gazes around the pathetic building they have taken shelter in. The floor is nothing but sand and old debris. There are holes everywhere. The entire building creaks in the wind.

He shakes his head to clear it of the evil whispers that say they were better off in the Maze. The Maze is gone. He isn't ever going back to it. His blue gaze finds everyone except Tommy. Most of the Gladers are asleep or close to it. Curious and concerned for the brunette, Newt limps into the other room.

Tommy sits with his back to the wall, looking lonely and depressed. The brunette looks out a hole in a wall, hands limp between his legs. Outside, the thunderstorm rages on. Thunder shakes the building. Tommy looks like he's in need of some cheering up.

Newt limps over. He sits down beside the true leader. Although some of the other Gladers are having problems accepting so many changes to who is leader, Newt accepted it immediately. He will always be there for Tommy. "You okay?"

Mute, Tommy shakes his head. He doesn't look at the blond.

"Anything I can do to help?" Newt offers. He's determined to make Tommy smile. The blond knows what its like to be so depressed he can't smile.

For the first time, dark blue eyes look at Newt. Tommy opens his mouth. It looks like he's about to say no.

Newt feels disappointment stabbing at his chest.

Then a strange expression crosses Tommy's face. "Actually, there is something." Then Tommy is kissing Newt. He bites Newt's lip before forcing his tongue into the blond's mouth. Tommy rubs their tongues together, invades the ex-Runner's mouth with his tongue. He tastes like dirt and ash.

Newt gasps for air when Tommy finally pulls away. The kiss was unexpected. "Er,"

Tommy doesn't look any happier now that he's had his kiss. The brunette is faster than Newt suspected. He is kneeling in front of the blond, pulling down his trousers.

"Tommy," the blond begins again. He tries to pull his trousers back up but he's slid down the wall and the angle he reclines at is awkward.

Newt is shocked into silence when Tommy pulls down his own trousers. His cock springs free, rock hard and large. He kisses Newt again. Its a dark kiss that almost scares the blond. As though sensing it, Tommy pulls away. Light and dark blue eyes meet. "This will make me feel better." Tommy smiles.

The brunette spreads his legs.

Newt has no time to prepare himself.

Tommy's cock is probing at his entrance. The leader pushes his way into Newt's body.

The blond boy cries out as white hot pain sears along his nerves. His cry is covered by the storm outside. It fades to a whimper. Newt's hands are shaking when he puts them on Tommy's shoulders. The burning, tearing pain doesn't ease.

Tommy pulls out only to slam back in. The brunette holds Newt's quivering body close to his. He buries his face in the blond's shoulder as he thrusts into him over and over.

"T-Tommy," tears slide down Newt's face. He doesn't care. It hurts so much. "Please," He tries to say stop. It turns into another pained cry. The invasion of his body is such a shock, Newt doesn't think to fight back. He's probably stronger than Tommy. He probably could if he thought about it. But this is what will make Tommy happy. Maybe even make him smile that wonderful smile of his.

The brunette increases his pace. He pulls Newt up off the sandy ground so they are chest to chest.

The angle makes Newt's leg hurt. Newt cries out in pain as Tommy fucks him harder.

Tommy's movements get erratic and there is a flow of warmth. With a groan the brunette pulls out of Newt one last time. Unceremoniously, Tommy drops Newt the few inches to the ground.

The blond ducks his face to hide his tears.

Tommy pulls up his pants. He adjusts his clothes and smooths down his hair. "Thanks Newt. I'm going to go find Brenda." Just like that Tommy walks away. He doesn't even smile.

Newt sits up against the wall. Stinging pain twists up his spine and down his legs. Its center is where Tommy just violated him. He can feel fluid leaking from between his legs. Newt is so stunned, he doesn't even pull up his trousers. The tears flow freely down his cheeks; twin waterfalls. No one hears him crying. No one comes to comfort him or help him clean himself up.

Hours later, Newt's tears have dried up. His body still screams in protest when he moves, but he manages to pull his trousers up. Standing up and walking are awful. His limp is worse than ever. In the doorway between rooms, Newt observes the Gladers.

They are still sleeping except now Tommy is with them. He lays beside Brenda, apparently asleep.

Newt spots Minho, asleep by himself. The blond limps over to him. He eases himself down onto the sand beside Minho. Newt lays down, he presses his back against Minho's warm back. The Keeper doesn't move, but murmurs something unintelligible in his sleep.

_It was for Tommy, _Newt tells himself. A tear rolls down his cheek before the blond falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I was browsing Thominewt on Tumblr and came across a post about why this person doesn't like Thomas. It was mostly because he's a dick to Newt (especially in Scorch Trials). So I came up with this idea.<strong>

**There is no happy ending. There is no sequel. This is it, guys. **


End file.
